El torbellino rojo de Uzu
by Isi-san
Summary: ¡Celebrando la aparición de Kushina en anime! Una imprevista salida en la que los mayores recuerdan a la que fue una extranjera muy especial. Personajes: Ino-Shika-Cho, Tsume, Hiashi, Kakashi, Yoshino..


**Disclaimer aplicado.** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! Gracias por hacer click y entrar a leer esta historia. Fue escrita como homenaje a Kushina Uzumaki, la mamá de Naruto, quién hoy 26 de Enero del 2012, apareció por primera vez en el anime. (Los invito a ver el capítulo) ¡Yo la adoro tanto! Simplemente tenía que escribir, fue algo que se me ocurrió ayer. Y esta historia está escrita en pro al movimiento: <span>¡Irresistible Naranja!<span> Porque sin la parte roja de esta combinación de color; Kushina, nada habría podido ser posible. ¡Disfrútenla!_  
><em><span>Aclaraciones<span> antes de comenzar a leer, posibles spoilers, y Yoshino Nara es una ninja de rango chūnin, por los que creen que solo es un ama de casa más.  
><span>Advertencias:<span> Posible OoC. ¡Sí! Aunque yo lo odie mucho T_T, pero es que no estoy acostumbrada a trabajar con todos los personajes que incluí esta vez.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>El torbellino rojo de Uzu.<strong>

_By_ Isi-san.

_—_.°_**•**_°.—

El trío Ino-Shika-Cho; Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi e Inoichi Yamanaka, se encontraba sentado en una mesa de cuatro personas, alejada de la barra y de otras cuantas almas que hacían lo mismo que ellos; emborracharse y despejar la mente. La paz antes de la tempestad, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Estaban en su lugar favorito para comer e ir a emborracharse como dictaba su ley. Con las mejillas sonrosadas y un vaso grande del licor más caro y fuerte del local, reían sonoramente de un chiste que Inoichi soltó.

—Disfruten, amigos míos, porque bien podría ser esta la última borrachera del trío Ino-Shika-Cho. Mañana nos comenzamos a movilizar y daremos inicio a los preparativos de guerra. —Dijo Inoichi llenando de nuevo la taza de cada uno.

—La guerra... yo seré la mano derecha de la Hokage, creo que no saldré por mucho tiempo al campo de batalla directamente. —Comentó aburrido, Shikaku.

—Yo soy de ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, estaré frente a tropas desde el primer momento. —Comentó con serenidad, Choza, no era su primera guerra pero confiaban en que fuera la última y no precisamente por terminar en la roca de los caídos. Ellos como ninja también querían paz, y al ser una guerra en la que todas las aldeas se convertirían en aliadas las esperanzas estaban a flor de piel.

—¡Todo sea por salvar el mundo! —dijo Inoichi casi a manera de burla. ¡Es que sonaba tan exagerado! Pero era la realidad que iban a vivir a partir del día siguiente.

—Quién lo diría, será una guerra para salvar a Naruto, el niño que antes todo el mundo odiaba y quería ver muerto, el contenedor del Kyūbi. —Comentó, Shikaku, después de beber un largo trago.

—El hijo del cuarto —suspiró Choza haciendo que la parte inferior de su vaso chocara contra la mesa.

—Y del torbellino rojo de Uzu —comentó Inoichi con una carcajada— ¿Quién lo diría? Ellos dos al final sí terminaron juntos.

—Sí, la escandalosa pelirroja y el genio Namikaze —Choza sonrió recordándolos—. A Minato lo sorprendimos varias veces espiándola de lejos.

—Minato ya se había enamorado de ella desde antes de hacerse gennin. —Los tres asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

—Pero Kushina no le hizo mucho caso hasta después que la salvó de ese secuestro de... ¿Kirigakure, era? —preguntó Choza.

—No, Amegakure, me parece. —Intentó corregir Inoichi.

—No, par de bateadores, fue Kumogakure —finalizó Shikaku—. Hace poco estuve trabajando con la Hokage, investigando sobre ese día del ataque de Kyūbi, el inicio de todo con Naruto. El tercero había dejado una información que ella quería que analizara. También tuve que leer los registros de Minato y Kushina.

—¿Alguna cosa relevante? —preguntó Inoichi.

Shikaku se limitó a no responder, esas cosas eran confidenciales. Si bien, una parte de la población adulta de la Hoja sabía que Naruto era el hijo de ambos —incluyéndolos a ellos tres—, aunque los mandatarios lo negaran para protegerlo, había más secretos que él jamás pudo siquiera imaginar. Como el hecho de que Uzumaki Kushina fue la anterior Jinchūriki.

El silencio del Nara fue entendido por sus dos amigos, que dejaron de presionar. Si era confidencial, preferían no saber y no meter a su amigo en algún problema, aunque su fidelidad era con la aldea y él jamás les diría algo que no debiera.

—Naruto es muy parecido a ambos, es una fusión entre el carácter de Kushina, activo, y Minato, noble. —Shikaku comenzó a recordar, imaginando los rostros de esos dos gennin, un año menor que ellos, que comenzaron a sobresalir por su propio esfuerzo.

—Supongo que es parte de la bondad de Minato mezclada con la travesura de Kushina, por eso Naruto no superó a su madre cuando a bromas se refería. A él nunca se le ocurrió dibujar su rostro en la montaña Kage, junto al del tercero. —Inoichi comenzó a divagar en esos recuerdos lejanos a los que ninguno echaba un vistazo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Pero sí solía rayar los rostros de los cuatro Hokage tallados —Choza recordaba con el dedo índice sosteniendo su mentón.

—Sí, pero poner su propio rostro y escribir arriba: "Primera mujer Hokage", no es algo que él se hubiese atrevido a hacer. Poniéndose como igual a los fundadores de la aldea... —Recordó Shikaku medio sonriente, la verdad en su momento había sido divertido verlo. En ese tiempo Kushina había sido muy arrogante, exclamando a los cuatro vientos que ella sería la Hokage, cada vez que la molestaban, aunque Naruto no estaba lejos de ello.

—Pero si demostraba su poco respeto rayando sus rostros como si fueran un cualquiera que camina por la calle —Inoichi frunció levemente el ceño, nunca le pareció gracioso eso— Pero es curioso que él lo pensara por sí mismo, bromas similares, es como si Kushina aún en la muerte hubiese estado teniendo influencia en él.

—Es algo que no sabremos, ni siquiera sabemos si Kushina sobrevivió al embarazo, el de ella era de alto riesgo y con eso que coincidió al ataque de Kyubi... Solo se encontró su cuerpo junto al de Minato —Choza comenzó a recordar esos fatídicos días en los que la aldea casi termina completamente destruida.

Uzumaki Kushina no tuvo un embarazo riesgoso porque su cuerpo fuera débil —porque de débil, nada tenía—, sino que era la etapa más frágil del sello que contenía al demonio. Hablar sobre esa historia tan valerosa, contar los documentos que leyó del tercero, sobre el sacrificio que hicieron, sobre la decisión que tomaron de salvar a la aldea aunque ellos murieran y dejaran tanto en las manos de su hijo era algo que no le molestaría hacer. Reconocerles el mérito de salvar a la aldea mediante esa dura decisión, algo muy tentador. Si la gente lo hubiese sabido antes...

Pero no, las cosas no fueron así y él no debía cambiarlas por la promesa de confidencialidad que realizó.

El silencio que se produjo fue roto por Inoichi. —¿Recuerdan cómo conocieron a Kushina? O sea, la primera vez que hablaron solos con ella, hubo un tiempo en el que los cuatro estuvimos yendo mucho a misiones pero a la primera misión que fuimos todos la conocíamos.

—La primera vez que yo le hablé —comenzó Shikaku— me preguntó seriamente si yo era explotado laboralmente en mi casa. Dijo que un niño de once años no podía tener tanto sueño todo el tiempo —sonrió levemente con añoranza. Él era un gennin en ese entonces y Kushina aún no se había graduado de la academia, lo encontró recostado en el parque mirando las nubes con los ojos adormilados y le confesó que lo había visto varios días y se había preocupado levemente —muy levemente— por él.

—Yo la conocí a ella en un puesto de comida. Había olvidado la billetera en casa y para sacarla del apuro yo le presté dinero, me lo pagó al día siguiente y desde ese momento siempre me tuvo un especial cariño.

—Yo la conocí afuera de la oficina del Hokage, yo tenía que entregar unos documentos que mi papá me encargó y ella tenía que rendir cuentas sobre unos árboles que había pintado a la entrada de la aldea que ponían algo así como "Si es visitante, al pasar de este punto usted está obligado a buscar y comprarle a Kushina Uzumaki dos tazones de ramen", o algo similar, ya no recuerdo bien —dijo apretando los dientes y aguantando una risa. Dos comerciantes sí la habían buscado y comprado su ramen, así fue como el Hokage la descubrió el mismo día que pintó los árboles.

Los hombres voltearon a ver a la entrada cuando la puerta se abrió con fuerza.

—Ey, ¡ustedes!, ¿qué hacen emborrachándose? ¡Mañana comienzan a moverse las tropas! ¡Eso nos incluye a nosotros! ¿Por qué desperdician el día bebiendo y bajo techo?

—Ay Tsume, ¡por eso mismo! Pasaremos en el campo de batalla, o al menos en los cuarteles muy ocupados, ¡no quiero olvidar el sabor del licor puro! —reclamó Inoichi con el mismo tono de voz.

—Su olor a borrachos me llegó desde afuera, solo con caminar frente a este lugar los distinguí. ¡Pero qué más da!, ¡mesero, traigan una jarra grande! Inuzuka Tsume ha llegado.

—¡Y traiga otra botella también! —ordenó Shikaku— Que Tsume es de armas tomar cuando se pone a beber...

—¿Qué? ¿Aún tienes rencor por la otra vez que te vencí, Shikaku? Fue tan gracioso... siendo chica tenía mayor aguante que tú a tus diecinueve.

—Problemática... vamos a ver si con los años no te has descuidado.

—Me huele a reto, y amo ese olor —dijo Tsume con una sonrisa afilada, mostrando sus más amplios colmillos y apoyándose con un brazo sobre la mesa.

—Yo recuerdo ese reto... También recuerdo que perdí 200 yens con Kushina, ella juraba que Tsume iba a ganar y yo de inocente confié en la niñita de Shikaku —El Nara puso cara de pocos amigos e Inoichi no pudo más que burlarse en su cara—. Por cierto, Shikaku, no se me ha olvidado, deberías pagarme ese dinero que perdí.

—Jódete, Inoichi.

—Kushina... qué rápido pasa el tiempo. ¡Aún recuerdo cuando bañamos a un grupo de gennin en pintura roja! ¡Eso sí que fue genial! —comentó emocionada Tsume, acompañándolos a su viaje al pasado.

—¿Hicieron eso? ¿Gennin de Konoha?, ¿por qué los atacaron?

—Porque estaban molestando mucho a Kushina, con eso de que era una intrusa en la aldea. Yo la había conocido en una misión y me encariñé con ella, tenía la misma energía que yo, pero era un año más joven. Unos genin mayores que nosotras nos interceptaron un día que estábamos volviendo a Konoha y aunque les dimos una buena paliza quedamos con esa... sensación de que merecían algo más.

—Algo llamado _Tsume es una ardida..._ —susurró Inoichi al oído de Choza.

—Y bueno, la venganza fue al día siguiente —finalizó su relato con una sonrisa, sirviéndose licor en la jarra que le había traído el mesero—. Pero recuerdo que luego Minato nos dio una ligera reprimenda.

—Ese Minato, siempre buscando la paz —Choza lo recordaba como a un buen amigo, le había dolido mucho su muerte y siempre lo consideró el mejor Hokage, con el mejor juicio y autoridad.

—¿Kushina y él se emparejaron luego de que él la rescató? —preguntó Inoichi, no recordaba muy bien esa parte, quizá Tsume sí.

—Jamás, ellos no se hicieron novios hasta mucho tiempo después, pero recuerdo que el humor de Kushina cambió mucho. Antes parecía muy sola, aunque yo a veces pasaba tiempo con ella, pero luego de ese incidente se hizo muy unida a Minato y comenzó a hablar más con otros aldeanos, como ustedes, supongo.

Inoichi siguió viajando a la parte de su mente que guardaba los más lejanos recuerdos —De lo que me acuerdo es que Kushina siempre fue una niña bonita, pero nadie se le acercaba por ese carácter tan feroz que tenía.

—Yo lo que recuerdo de ellos fue su boda —habló Choza—, había tanta y tan rica comida. Me acuerdo que encargaron a hacer platillos con recetas tradicionales de Uzu.

—Yo no pude ir, ese mes había estado de misión, pero me dijeron que fue muy bonita. Las flores las encargaron en la tienda de mi padre y quedó una buena ganancia.

Tsume comenzó a reír, mientras se servía otra vez —Para ese momento Namikaze estaba hecho todo un hombre, porque antes era como ver a una niñita debilucha. La verdad no pensé que las cosas cambiarían y Kushina lo vería con otros ojos, antes se quejaba mucho de él, decía que la acosaba.

Los cuatro rieron, ellos habían sido testigos de cómo Minato la observaba en silencio hasta que se hicieron amigos, luego de que él la salvara y cambiara la imagen que tenía de su persona.

—¡Nara Shikaku! —la puerta del local fue abierta de golpe, nuevamente, y tras ella apareció una mujer delgada, castaña, y con el ceño fruncido; Nara Yoshino—. ¡Ya van tres horas desde que dijiste que solo irías a tomar una copa! ¿No te aburres de estar todo el día de vago bebiendo? ¡Ese es el ejemplo que le das a tu hijo! —Los regaños se hacían cada vez más cercanos porque ella se acercaba cada vez más a la mesa en donde estaban las cuatro personas. Cuando llegó junto a su esposo levantó la mano para agarrarle la oreja y sacarlo de ahí, como una vez había hecho, pero su marido fue más rápido que ella adivinando sus movimientos.

La tomó de la cintura y la hizo sentarse en su regazo al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla. La acción inesperada por su esposo la hizo sonrojar levemente y golpearlo en el pecho por hacer ese "tipo de cosas" en público. Antes de que ella dijera algo más él le susurró al oído —tan bajo que nadie más escuchó— algo que le sacó a la mujer una sonrisa traviesa—. Vamos, mujer, mañana comenzará la guerra, disfrutemos un poco más con los demás. Mañana podría ser el último día.

—Nara Shikaku, no quiero que vuelvas a decir eso ni en broma. En esta guerra ninguno de nosotros morirá. Sobrevivimos la tercera, el ataque del sonido y la arena, la destrucción que causó Pein. Sobreviviremos a esto también. Llegaremos a viejos y podremos conocer a la generación que nos llamará abuelos, ¿entendido? —le preguntó seria, con una ceja enarcada.

—Mujer problemática... —fue todo lo que dijo, con una media sonrisa por la actitud de ella, esa dominante, luchadora y sobreviviente que lo enamoró.

—Así se habla, Yoshino, ¡de este mundo no me voy hasta que Kiba me dé un niño!

—¿Y si es niña? —preguntó Inoichi, llevándole siempre la contraria.

—¡Mucho mejor! —Y soltó a romper en risas al momento que tomaba un largo trago. Shikaku pidió un vaso y le sirvió a su esposa. Choza se levantó de su asiento y buscó una silla para acercarla a la mesa, cediendo la de él a la mujer recién llegada.

—Por cierto, hola, chicos, Tsume, olvidé mis modales en alguna parte cuando entré y vi a Shikaku con su siempre fiel licor —la mujer comentó lo más mordazmente posible, con una venita remarcada.

Shikaku sabía la razón del humor de su mujer, estaba preocupada, jodidamente preocupada. ¿Qué pasaría con ella si él o Shikamaru murieran? ¿Si un enemigo muy poderoso se atravesaba en el camino, o peor, por un descuido o mucho cansancio una técnica básica los terminara derrotando? Si él moría, bueno, ya estaba viejo, había vivido mucho y su voluntad de fuego parecía que había sido exitosamente traspasada a su hijo... Pero si a Shikamaru le pasase algo esa mujer se volvería problemáticamente loca, y no de una forma metafórica. Ella quería pasar el último día al lado de su familia, era lógico, y en realidad, duró más de lo que Shikaku pensó que tardaría en llegar a su lado.

Podrían irse a su casa y pasar un poco de tiempo a solas, en pareja, Shikamaru no estaba, ya había partido, podrían tratar de relajarse sintiendo el cuerpo del otro una última noche porque Yoshino estaría en un sector diferente al de él y a partir de mañana no sabía cuando la volvería a ver. Pero una tarde entre amigos, entre ellos que alguna vez fueron compañeros de la misma generación, hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaban un tiempo tantos de ellos juntos, conocidos, camaradas, y sería una locura irse tan pronto si el rato estaba tan ameno.

Después de todo, la noche era larga, y el sol aún no terminaba de esconderse, ellos fueron ahí a almorzar.

—¿Y de qué hablaban cuando llegué? —preguntó Yoshino curiosa, a decir verdad no imaginaba ver a Tsume con el trío.

—¿De qué hablábamos? —preguntó Inoichi ya un poco desorientado, con las mejillas más rosadas que sus dos amigos.

—De Kushina, creo —respondió Tsume entre risas y sirviéndose más.

—¿Uzumaki Kushina? ¡Ah, esa chica! Hacía un buen rato que no pensaba en ella —comentó sonriente—. Vivimos tantas cosas gracias a ella.

Con delicadeza se pegó más a su marido y le besó dulcemente el hombro con una sonrisa de recuerdo —Gracias a ella fuiste capaz de besarme.

—¡Shikaku, cobarde! ¿Kushina te tuvo que obligar? —Las risas de Tsume y Choza resonaron por todo el lugar.

—_Mendokuse_...

—No, no, no, la cosa no fue así —se metió Inoichi—. Lo que pasó fue que los encontró besándose tan pasionalmente que llegó a separarlos ganándose por siempre el odio de Shikaku hacia ella, aumentando el que ya tenía.

—Espera, Inoichi, yo nunca odié a Kushina. Dudo que en realidad haya odiado a alguien en mi vida, es demasiado problemático...

—¿No te estarás refiriendo a Fugaku y Mikoto, Inoichi? —preguntó el grandulón con gesto pensativo.

Inoichi un poco desorientado abrió los labios levemente y se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pensando, después de eso saltó sobre su lugar y golpeó su palma izquierda con el puño derecho —¡Ah sí, a quienes les había arruinado la fiesta fue a los Uchiha! Creo que ya estoy un poco mareado...

—Eres el que tiene peor aguante de todos, Inoichi —se burló Yoshino, tomando sorbos pequeños.

—Tú no digas nada, Yoshino, tampoco es que tengas el aguante de Tsunade.

Todos se quedaron en silencio un momento y luego estallaron a carcajadas.

—¡Yo creo que hasta Inoichi tiene más aguante que Tsunade!

Y todos volvieron a estallar a carcajadas, y es que sí, todos sabían que Tsunade era una bebedora compulsiva, pero también era sabido que con cuatro copas de sake ya estaba viendo angelitos negros y fantaseando en un mundo fosforescente.

—¿Recuerdan la vez que Kushina le escondió todo el sake que tenía de reserva a Tsunade? —preguntó Tsume divertida.

—¡Cómo olvidarlo! No hubo lugar en la aldea en la que no buscara rastros de sus botellas. —Respondió Yoshino emocionada, recordando.

—Y al final resultó que Kushina las había enterrado a las afueras de la villa, fue de esos días en los que decidió quitarle el vicio a Tsunade-sama, diciendo que la bebida arruinaba el cuerpo. Hokage-sama realmente casi la mata en esa ocasión. —Mencionó Choza asintiendo varias veces con la cabeza.

—Se salvó de que Tsunade-sama considerara que eran familia, lejana, pero al fin de cuentas familia. —Y es que para nadie era un secreto que la abuela de Tsunade había sido del clan Uzumaki.

—Seguramente si Tsunade-sama hubiese sido Hokage en ese entonces habría paralizado todas las actividades de los ninja hasta que localizaran sus botellas. —Comentó un pasivo Kakashi, que de pronto había aparecido cerca de ellos, caminando a su dirección con su libro de siempre en la mano.

—De haber sido así, Kushina habría escondido más de una vez las botellas de Tsunade-sama —ante el comentario de Inoichi todos asintieron dándole la razón y rieron con él.

—Ey, Kakashi, ¿listo para mañana? —preguntó Choza en tono amigable.

—He estado más preparado para otras cosas. —Comentó tomando asiento.

—No te preocupes, todos estamos igual, uno nunca sabe lo que se puede enfrentar en la guerra. —Comentó Shikaku sirviéndole otra copa a su esposa.

—No estoy preocupado.

Todos callaron un momento, todos decían lo mismo, no estaban preocupados, ya pasaría lo que debiera pasar, como ninja habían sido entrenados para aceptar las cosas (la batalla, las muertes) tal cual eran, pero en ese momento eran un grupo de amigos, humanos, con sentimientos, que no querían morir ni que nadie cercano a ellos lo hiciera y una pequeña parte dentro de cada uno tenía miedo.

Lo mejor era no seguir presionando con el tema, en realidad Kakashi tenía muchos puntos frágiles cuando de guerras se trataba. Comenzando porque gracias a ellas sus compañeros; Rin y Obito, murieron y finalizando en que dos de los miembros de su equipo eran parte crucial en la batalla, aunque no fueran del mismo bando, por decirlo de alguna manera. Sasuke y Naruto.

Había pasado ya una hora desde que Kakashi llegó y todos pasaron hablando, de antiguos amigos, anécdotas de compañeros caídos, las esperanzas del futuro y otros temas un tanto agradables y divertidos.

—¿Saben? —Comenzó Tsume, un poco mareada ya de tanto que estaba bebiendo y con un deje de tristeza en la mirada— Creo que a pesar de todo, fuimos una buena generación.

—¿A pesar de todo? —preguntó Shikaku intentando adivinar qué rumbo tomaría ese comentario.

—Sí, a pesar que gran parte de nosotros esté en estos momentos en un lugar mejor. Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, Mikoto, Hitomi, Hizashi...

—A decir verdad, fuimos de las pocas generaciones que llegó con todos, o casi todos, sus compañeros a los veinte años de vida. —comentó Choza.

—Y a como van las cosas, los más probable es que nuestros hijos lleguen igual. Estoy segura de que ellos podrán sobrellevar esta guerra. —Sonrió Yoshino.

—Y en realidad, tuvimos esa época en la que todos fuimos muy unidos —agregó Inoichi— eso no solía ser usual en Konoha, donde cada clan tenía su propia rivalidad con algún otro.

—Eso fue gracias a Kushina —reconoció Yoshino.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó Choza, no recordando muy bien a causa de su juicio nublado por el licor.

—Sí, ella tenía una extraña naturaleza social... al menos después de que Minato la ayudara a adaptarse mejor, y como todos le hablaban a ella, poco a poco la gente comenzó a acercarse más. Recuerdo que así fue como comencé a hablarle a Tsume, aunque habíamos sido compañeras desde los cinco años.

—Sí, en realidad yo pensé que Yoshino era una debilucha cualquiera, hasta que un día se le salió el carácter a flote —bromeó la Inuzuka.

—Y yo pensé que eras una bestia impulsiva, pero demostraste corazón al abrazar aquél oso de peluche que nos regalaron cuando escoltamos a las dos hijas del señor feudal del país del Fuego. —respondió la Nara mordaz, dejando a Tsume callada pero confirmando justamente lo que dijo de su carácter.

Kakashi se había mantenido bebiendo tranquilamente mientras leía su libro en la misma mesa que ellos. Había algunas cosas que recordaba, o misiones de las que sabía porque había llegado a un nivel avanzado a corta edad, pero en realidad no era su generación así que solo se limitaba a escuchar.

—En realidad creo que Naruto heredó eso de su madre —comentó Shikaku cambiando el tema— por alguna extraña razón, los compañeros de generación de nuestros hijos se llevan muy bien los unos con los otros.

—Naruto tiene algo especial, algo que hizo que a pesar de todo lograra que los aldeanos realmente lo quisieran, no solo en son de agradecimiento por lo de Pein. —comentó Kakashi, reconociéndole el mérito que se había ganado Naruto.

—Kakashi, de todos aquí has sido el que más ha convivido con Naruto —por razones obvias—, ¿cómo fue entrenarlo?

Kakashi dejó su libro a un lado y se puso a pensar —Él mejoró mucho esforzándose por superar a Sasuke. —Seco, como siempre, no permitía sacar nada más a flote.

Por supuesto que Kakashi había escuchado la conversación que llevaban, y claro que había recordado a su sensei y su esposa con mucha añoranza. A ambos les había llegado a tener un gran cariño y respeto, que jamás se desvaneció. Recibir a Naruto como estudiante lo llenaba de orgullo y miedo. Orgullo, por ser considerado por el Hokage como digno de enseñarle al hijo de personas tan importantes, y miedo, por fracasar.

Le hubiese gustado hacer más por Naruto, siempre lo apoyó y le enseñó lo que pudo, tomando duras decisiones para que él tuviera un mejor futuro, como delegar su trabajo al Sannin Jiraiya, pero le hubiese gustado hacer más. En esta guerra que venía no tenía duda alguna, si tuviera que sacrificar su vida por darle al menos cinco minutos más a él, lo haría, punto.

Kakashi reía en silencio con las anécdotas que contaban y de vez en cuando daba su opinión sobre algo, la estaba pasando bien ahí, con ellos, mejor que estar solo en su recámara la noche antes de la guerra. Aunque después de estar con ellos un rato pasaría a despedirse de sus amigos en la piedra ceremonial.

Había pasado otra hora y todos seguían ahí, habían dejado de beber para no terminar en un estado semi inconsciente pero pidieron algo de comer y continuaron con la reunión, disfrutando de esa compañía juntos que no vivían desde hacía mucho tiempo.

La puerta del local se abrió de pronto.

—Hatake Kakashi —una voz autoritaria llamó y todos volvieron a ver.

—¿Hyūga? — se preguntó Tsume.

—Vine porque Hokage-sama me pidió buscar a Hatake-san antes de llegar a mi casa.

Kakashi se levantó para cancelar su pedido y dirigirse a la torre Hokage, probablemente le diría algo relevante a la convocatoria del día siguiente. Tsume bebió un trago largo —ella no había dejado por completo de beber— y alzó la voz:

—¡Siéntate con nosotros!

La mirada de clara negación lo dijo todo.

—Hiashi, deja tu faceta Hyūga dominante y comparte con nosotros un rato, hace muchos años que no lo hacemos. Y después de todo no te estarías degradando, todos acá somos tan importantes como tú, líderes de clanes y borrachos empedernidos.

Ante el último comentario Yoshino y Hiashi la volvieron a ver de forma "_yo no_".

Hiashi lo pensó un poco, no tenía nada que hacer en casa, ya todo estaba preparado para el día siguiente. Sus hija mayor estaba siendo acompañada por su primo y los hijos de los ahí presentes en una última misión que les designó la Hokage y la menor aún no terminaba su turno de vigilancia en los alrededores de la villa, misión que le encomendaron a los Hyūga para estar al tanto de cualquier ataque sorpresa.

Ellos no habían sido amigos suyos, pero sí lo más parecido que tuvo alguna vez. Y aunque fuera Hyūga, y el líder temido y respetado, también tenía un lugar cálido en su corazón para algunas personas a las que apreciaba.

Sin mediar palabra, se sentó en el lugar que Kakashi dejó libre antes de despedirse con una sonrisa y esfumarse en una nube de humo.

Cuando se sentó Tsume comenzó a aplaudir y celebrar, y los demás rieron. Hiashi se mantuvo serio y ordenó un plato de comida.

—Hiashi, ¿recuerdas a Uzumaki Kushina? —preguntó Tsume, animada cuando llegaron los platos que todos habían pedido.

—Sería difícil olvidarla. _Itadakimasu._

—_Itadakimasu_ —respondieron todos comenzando a comer.

Inoichi de pronto comenzó a toser, casi atragantándose con sus propias risas.

—¿Recordaste algo? —preguntó Choza. El rubio asintió con diversión y dirigió su mirada a Hiashi.

—Hiashi, ¿recuerdas la misión de reconocimiento en la Villa de las Flores cuando éramos chūnin —preguntó aguantando las carcajadas. Todos se sorprendieron cuando Hiashi dejó de comer y abrió mucho los ojos. Clavó su fiera mirada en él y después de volver a tomar los cubiertos respondió un muy seco; no.

—¡Ya lo recordaste! Sería francamente raro que se te olvidara... Tu primer beso.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron rápidamente al Hyūga que por mucho que luchó no pudo contener un —muy, muy ligero— sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas.

—¿Nos vas a contar o te vas a quedar con el chisme en la lengua? ¡Habla, rubiecito! —Exigió, Tsume.

Hiashi lo amenazó con la mirada, realmente, si éstas mataran por sí solas Inoichi ya hubiese estado sin actividad en sus conductos de chakra.

Pero poco le importó al Yamanaka, igual, mañana comenzaría la cuarta guerra ninja.

—Kushina bebió sin querer un néctar de la rara flor llamada Kiseki (milagro), la cual alborota las feromonas —todos le escuchaban con atención—. Por su actividad neuronal Kushina cayó en un estado de confusión y vulnerabilidad en el que se sentiría atraída por el primer hombre que se cruzara por su camino.

Tsume estaba conteniendo las carcajadas, al igual que Choza y Yoshino, y muy disimuladamente, Shikaku.

—Ambos la fuimos a buscar pero Hiashi cruzó la puerta de la cocina primero —el rubor en las mejillas de Hiashi provocado por el enfado y la vergüenza, crecía—. Fue el beso más gracioso que pude ver en mi vida.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas, pero las de Choza y Tsume eran las más fuertes —Hiashi no cerró los ojos en ningún momento, ¡no se creía lo que estaba pasando!

Hiashi quería matar a Inoichi por ponerlo en una situación tan humillante.

—Pero habrían de ver la cara de Kushina cuando el efecto se le pasó después de unas horas y recordó lo que sucedió. Pagaría cualquier cosa por ver de nuevo el miedo en el rostro de Hiashi cuando ella dijo: _"¡Aprovechado! ¿Por qué no te quitaste? ¡Aprovechado y mil veces aprovechado, te mataré!"_

—¡Oye, sí! —Se carcajeaba todavía Tsume— ¿Por qué no te quitaste, Hyuga? ¿Es que acaso te gustó?

—Jamás —respondió tan seco como pudo— Yo era inexperto y muy joven en ese momento —intentó suavizar lo más que podía la situación, aunque debiera aplastar un poco su orgullo sincerando que también tuvo sus momentos débiles de juventud— Tenía trece años, Inuzuka.

—Pues Kushina era bonita —admitió Inoichi—, la verdad es que lo mejor no fue eso, sino la semana que siguió, cuando volvimos, y Minato se enteró de lo que sucedió.

—Yo recuerdo una batalla entre Minato y Hiashi —murmuró Yoshino— No me digas que fue por eso.

—La excusa fue por haberse aprovechado de su amiga Kushina en un estado tan vulnerable como el que estaba —Inoichi, bebido, hablaba hasta por los codos— pero en realidad fue orgullo de hombre, al sentir que el primer beso de ella le fue robado.

Ahí hasta Shikaku se carcajeó fuerte. Es que imaginar a Minato celoso peleando con un humillado Hiashi al haber sido besado por Kushina era un cuadro tan sin igual.

Las risas siguieron mientras viajaron de nuevo al pasado, bebieron un poco más, hasta Hiashi se permitió beber un par de copas, volviendo a vivir esos tiempos de juventud que ya no volverían, experiencias agradables que los habían hecho llegar hasta donde estaban.

Después de la muerte de ambos todos se distanciaron. Cuando el Kyūbi casi destruye la aldea cada líder de clan fue muy importante y los deberes les impidieron seguir reunidos, todos formaron su propia familia y las amistades —o el más sincero compañerismo que tuvieron— del pasado se fueron enfriando al casi no verse.

Pero esa noche, solo por esas horas, estaban volviendo a vivir como antes. Reconfortando sus corazones y olvidando que al día siguiente les esperaría un largo camino del que quizá no saldrían todos intactos.

Riendo sinceramente, como no lo habían hecho desde mucho tiempo atrás, relajándose en confianza, como no habían podido desde que los preparativos para la guerra habían comenzado, permitiéndose ser por un momento ellos mismos, humanos, y no solo ninja con obligaciones, probando un poco de felicidad, mezclando sus sentimientos.

El reloj ya daba las nueve y la reunión parecía no acabar, nadie quería irse aunque sabían que debían descansar.

La puerta del local se abrió con lentitud, dejando pasar al heredero Nara.

—¿Papá? —Entró buscándole con la mirada, se sorprendió al verla a ella a su lado, recostada en él —¿Mamá?

—¡Shikamaru! —Su madre se levantó de pronto de la mesa y corrió a abrazarlo —¡Pensé que no te vería en un buen tiempo! ¿No habían partido antes tú y tus compañeros a alistar unas cosas?

Shikamaru se quedó en silencio mirándola como si no creyera que fuera ella. ¿Qué se había perdido? ¿Por qué sus padres estaban junto a Choza e Inoichi, y además con la señora Inuzuka y el líder Hyūga, como unos amigos que están de salida?

Respondió cuando sintió que estuvo mucho tiempo callado: —Volvimos porque nos enviaron a traer unas últimas provisiones a la Hoja, y bueno, nos dieron la oportunidad de pasar una última noche en la villa.

—Shikamaru, ¿Kiba también volvió? —preguntó Tsume colocándose en pie.

—Sí.

—¿Mi hija y mi sobrino? —preguntó serio y diplomático Hiashi colocándose en pie también.

—Sí, ya deberían estar en la residencia Hyūga, Hyūga-san. Ino y Choji llegaron conmigo —informó antes de que Yamanaka y Akimichi preguntaran lo mismo.

—Me voy, Hana no está porque partió a Suna hace una semana pero si mi Kiba está en casa yo no tengo por qué estar aquí. ¡Fue genial verlos, chicos!

—Yo también me marcho, éxitos en la batalla —se despidió Hiashi con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—Gracias por darnos un día como este. —Les respondió, Yoshino.

—Ya saben, ¡sobrevivan!, para poder repetir lo de hoy. —Bromeó, Tsume, antes de salir corriendo por la puerta, estaba muy emocionada, quería pasar el mayor número de minutos junto a su hijo y seguro que Kuromaru ya estaba preocupado, lo había dejado cuidando la casa cuando fue a la reunión con la Hokage más temprano.

El trío se separó y la familia Nara caminó en dirección a su hogar. Shikamaru notó de un extraordinario buen humor a sus padres y los vio caminando abrazados, como una pareja de novios, algo que jamás en sus diecisiete años de vida había visto antes.

Cuando sintió las manos de su mamá sobre sus hombros, atrayéndolo hacia ella y abrazándolo posesivamente se sobresaltó un poco.

—Te amo, hijo —susurró en el oído del Nara menor al momento que le besaba la cabeza— prométeme que te cuidarás en el campo de batalla.

—Prométeme tú lo mismo —le respondió mirándola a los ojos. Sabía que su mamá era decidida y una ninja capaz de dar todo de sí en el campo de batalla pero no había vuelto a las prácticas desde que se casó, hasta hace poco que volvió a entrenar con la mamá de Ino por la guerra, y su rango aún era chūnin. Él no quería que ella luchara pero ya ella había decidido.

—Oye, que los padres son los que se preocupan, no los hijos —intervino Shikaku colocando su mano sobre el hombro derecho de su hijo.

—Hai, hai.

—Con un 'hai' es suficiente —le regañó Yoshino.

—_Mendokusai..._

Shikaku rió divertido y eso le sacó una sonrisa a los otros dos. Las tres sombras juntas desaparecieron en los callejones que daban al distrito Nara, junto a su bosque de ciervos.

Yoshino sonrió sintiéndose dichosa de tener a su familia junto a ella y en silencio agradeció a la mujer que marcó su destino con una palabra:_ Cobarde._

_—_.°_**•**_°.—

_Con dieciocho años Yoshino caminaba por las calles de Konoha, venía de la torre Hokage, de entregar el reporte de una misión sencilla cuando escuchó al trío Ino-Shika-Cho cerca de ahí. Estaban con Kushina comiendo en un restaurante de barbacoa._

_—Y así conquisté el corazón de Nadeshiko —relató Inoichi._

_—¡Deberías dejar de ser así, 'ttebane! Todas las semanas "conquistas" el corazón de alguna chica. —Se escuchó una queja del rubio, que recibió un golpe de la Habanera Sangrienta. Después de unos años se sabría que esa había sido la mujer que lo enamoró y le dio una hermosa hija._

_—Es mejor eso que esconder mis sentimientos —murmuró en lo bajo volviendo a ver a Shikaku._

_—Tsk, qué molesto, otra vez el mismo tema. —resopló éste, fastidiado._

_—¿A Shikaku le gusta alguien, 'ttebane? —preguntó Kushina emocionada, con ambas manos en puños sobre la mesa y una sonrisa traviesa de oreja a oreja._

_—¿No las has notado? —preguntó Choza— Es muy visible._

_—A mí no me gusta —respondió con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaban tomando._

_—Cada vez que la ve no puede más que hacerle caso en todo._

_—Es solo porque es muy problemático llevarle la contraria, con su carácter yo tendría que ceder en algún momento. —se defendió el Nara._

_—Ah, pero eso te gusta —atacó Inoichi de forma picarona._

_Shikaku solo puso cara de molestia mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la mano derecha, con un muy ligero rubor en las mejillas y el ceño fruncido._

_—Es de cobardes no aceptar lo que dice el corazón. —dijo Kushina sacándole la lengua._

_—Si Minato y tú siguieran solo como amigos, no estarías diciendo eso. —Contestó Shikaku fastidiado de que ahora la pelirroja apoyara a sus mejores amigos._

_Yoshino tenía una mano en el pecho y se mordía el labio inferior mientras veía todo a una distancia prudencial. ¿A Shikaku le gustaba alguien? ¿Quién sería? ¿Por qué a él le gustaba alguien?_

_—Pero ahora somos novios y puedo llamarte cobarde todo lo que quiera por eso. —Siguió molestando chica de grandes ojos violeta._

_—¿Y quién es?_

_—Nadie. —respondió seco._

_Inoichi se acercó al oído de Kushina y le murmuró un nombre que Yoshino no pudo escuchar._

_—¡No inventes, 'ttebane! ¡Yo creo que a ella también le gusta él! —Chilló emocionada._

_—¿Qué? —susurró Yoshino con un muy pequeño brillo de tristeza en los ojos. Desde hacía poco menos de medio año que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Shikaku, pero él siempre era indiferente, en realidad con todo el mundo, no pensó que a él pudiera gustarle alguna chica. Seguro era fea y tonta, seguro Shikaku tenía pésimos gustos. ¿Por qué Kushina la conocía? Bueno, Kushina conocía a muchas personas._

_Los tres volvieron a ver sorprendidos a la pelirroja._

_—¿De verdad? —Choza fue el primero en hablar._

_—¡Sí, sí! —dijo emocionada. Shikaku no dijo nada—. Yo opino que hay que organizar una cita o algo así._

_—Trabajar como cupidos —susurró Inoichi— ¡me parece genial! _

_—Tsk, no me quedaré aquí escuchándolos —se levantó Shikaku—. Me voy, y no piensen en hacer nada, que no les haré caso. —soltó al final como una advertencia. Inoichi comprendió, mirándolo de una forma que decía que aceptaba lo que decía, pero Kushina parecía más empeñada._

_—No seas cobarde, Shikaku._

_—No debería importarte si lo soy. —dijo saliendo como si nada del local._

_Kushina rodó los ojos y exclamó: —¡Cobarde, cobarde, cobarde, 'ttebane!_

_Yoshino se había quedado detrás de un poste en un pequeño estado de shock. Oh, vaya, a Shikaku después de todo sí podía gustarle alguien. Antes de poder seguir su camino a casa vio como un muchacho estaba frente a ella, e impedía su camino._

_—Muévete, Nara._

_—¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?_

_—¿Yo? Nada —respondió con el ceño fruncido—, muévete._

_—Desde aquí se puede escuchar bien la voz de Kushina e Inoichi hablando._

_—¿Ah sí? —fingió ignorancia— No me había dado cuenta._

_—¿Escuchaste?_

_—¿Y eso qué? Tampoco es como que me importe._

_—¿Me crees un cobarde también? —ambos estaban hablando cortantes, con el ceño fruncido._

_—¿Importa? Me da igual lo que pase contigo, Nara, ahora muévete._

_—¿Escuchaste el nombre de la chica? —preguntó ya un poco más suave._

_—No, y no me interesa saberlo, mué-ve-te. —soltó amenazante._

_Shikaku se movió a un lado permitiéndole el paso y ella comenzó a andar pero antes de irse él le dijo: _

_—Mañana ve a las diez al campo de entrenamiento dos._

_—No me interesa entrenar contigo, Nara._

_—Ve. —fue todo lo que dijo._

_Ella lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y levantó los hombros: —Iré si me acuerdo._

_Al día siguiente se vieron, entrenaron un poco y Shikaku la invitó a comer. Después de eso, todo fue historia._

_Hasta el día en el que Kushina los vio hablando frente a una tienda de armas y decidió empujar a Shikaku cuando él le intentaba quitar algo del ojo a Yoshino. —¡Me lo agradecen después, 'ttebane! —había gritado mientras escapaba corriendo. Su primer beso._

_—_.°_**•**_°.—

Por la amistad y los momentos que algún día vivió con ella, protegería con su vida a su hijo. Esa guerra no se podía perder, en el nombre de ella y Minato.

Lamentó profundamente el no haber adivinado antes que Naruto era su hijo, creyendo la versión de los altos mandos que dijeron que era hijo de un primo de Kushina, simplemente no tratándolo para nada durante su niñez, y agradeció que su esposo sí le inculcó a Shikamaru no ignorarlo o tratarlo mal si el pequeño rubio no le había hecho ningún daño a él. Fue hasta después, que lo vio crecido y de cerca, que no le cupo duda y confirmó con su esposo sus suposiciones. El bruto de Shikaku no le había dicho nada antes, talvez para no herirla por saber que poco era lo que podía hacer por el Uzumaki.

Pero ahora que podía redimirse, igual que todos los aldeanos de la Hoja que en algún momento lo hicieron sentir mal, daría su vida por ganar esa guerra, cuyo objetivo era proteger al chico Kyūbi, el salvador de Konoha, hijo de leyendas, y futuro Hokage.  
>..<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Yo quería escribir algo por la aparición de Kushina en anime y ya lo tenía listo, un día antes, pero después de ver el capítulo me di cuenta de que muchas cosas no cuadraban y tuve que reescribirlo por completo, antes estaba muy feliz con mi trabajo, ahorita no estoy tan segura T-T talvez mi cerebro se desacostumbró al tenerme fuera de aquí por tanto tiempo T.T.<em>

_Aunque también quiero escribir un fic, propiamente MinaKushi, es que la idea que tenía para este era centrarme más que nada en Kushina xD y en el recuerdo que tenían de ella. Aunque admito que probablemente me pasé de OoC D:, ¡lo siento! Intentaré reinvindicarme en el otro en el que ya estoy trabajando u.u!_

_Lamento mucho todas mis desapariciones, pensé que en vacaciones iba a tener más tiempo libre, ponerme al día con algunos fics que tengo MUY pendientes de leer y terminar las historias que tengo inconclusas, actualizar semanalmente DSE (u.u)... pero ya ven que simplemente desaparecí D:. ¡Pero no estoy muerta! Ojalá esta historia les haya gustado y realmente lamento mucho simplemente no estar ahí para las cosas que sé que tengo pendientes y que quiero cumplir._

_¡Y Feliz Año Nuevo! (como es el primer fic que publico en el 2012 y aún estamos en enero me siento en la obligación de decirlo xD) ¡Muchas gracias por leer si llegaron hasta aquí! (Wa, 18 páginas de Word)_

_Salu2!~~_

Isi-san.


End file.
